Previously anthropologists had difficulty digitizing crania in three dimensions for various reasons. One such reason I encountered was that structures holding a cranium in place obstructed the ability to view, manipulate, and collect digital and surface data from the entire external surface of the cranium at one time. Another problem that I encountered in the art was that a stand for holding the cranium often was made for one size of crania and could not easily be adjusted to hold a larger or smaller cranium of various species. Another problem that I encountered in the art was that stands were often wobbly and would not hold the cranium in its precise position because the stand did not hold the legs securely in place. Another problem that I encountered in the art was that most stands were not easily movable.
Several advantages of one or more aspects of my invention are to provide the ability to view, manipulate, and collect data from the entire external surface of a cranium. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide a stand that can adjust to hold different sized crania. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide the ability to hold the cranium in its precise position. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide easy setup and mobility for the stand. These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.